The doctor's book
by Wish-upon-a-story
Summary: Clara goes into a bookstore on day and finds a book about the doctor (Better then it sounds.)


**Note: I decided that I was going to do a story with Clara and the eleventh doctor. Since I love them together. I don't know how this will turn out but I hope that I turns out good. because its hard to write your own thoughts. **

**I just learning to write, if you have any notes or tips please leave a review.**

**P.S. if you saw the time of the doctor and cried your eyes out, till me about it. **

* * *

Clara Oswin walked down the road to the bookstore, on a sunny afternoon in the middle of July. Clara walked to the bookstore, only being a couple a blocks from her house. Clara had heard of this old bookstore from a friend, she said and I quote "It's a magical place, with many secrets."

Clara couldn't see what was so special about the bookstore when she finally found it at the end of the block. It had two windows on the side, which you could see a display of books. The old brick-built building was small but well kept, considering how old it was.

Clara walked inside the old shop to see that the inside was much bigger than the outside. Clara smiled at the well-appointed room. There were rows and rows of books old and new. In the middle of the library was a setting space, which made the place fill like home.

Not really looking for a certain book, Clara started looking through the rows of books. Looking though all the different books. Clara's face grows into a grin when she stumbled upon summer falls, which Artie was reading for school. She remembered having to read the book for school, which seemed like such a long time ago.

Walking to the front store to leave, after looking through the books, the man at the front desk stopped her. With a big smile the man in his late sixties walked around the desk to be face to face to Clara. She smiled back at the man.

"Leaving so soon." The man said to her. Clara looked at the man and smiled, "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Is your name Clara, by any chance." The man asked even though he already knows the answer.

Clara narrowed her eyes "Yes, Clara, Clara Oswin." confused and wandering how the man knew her name.

The man's smiled grow eye to eye "let me show you something." He said walking away from Clara, toured the back of the store. Clara just stood there with a very confused look on her face... Clara was not too keen on letting strange people take her anywhere she didn't know.

The man turned around and looked at her, "Are you coming dear." He said holding his hand out for her to follow. To Clara's better instinct she followed the man. The ended up at the end of the store, that was covered top to bottom with books.

The man turned to Clara, "I want to show you a book, that I've had for a long time… and I want you to have it." She narrowed her eyes in confusion

"Why would you give me a book?" She asked

"Because Clara Oswin you look like a girl how needs a little adventure in her life, and this book will give you all the answers… It's magical." He said turning to the book self, to look for the book.

"I don't even know you and you're just going to give me a book." Clara asked him, who was getting a latter for the bookshelf.

"I'm Thomas; See now we know each other, and I'm giving you the book to borrow and if you would like to keep it you can have it." Clara nodded to Thomas. He started climbing up the ladder to the very top of the self.

Thomas pulled out a book and a door opened up behind the bookshelf, which made Clara gasp. Behind the bookshelf was a small room. Thomas climbed off the ladder and went to open the door to the room further.

Clara and Thomas walked into the small room, to see a small chair and desk. On top of that desk sat a book. Thomas walked over to the desk and picked up the book. Why was this book important? Why was this book locked up? Why give it to me? Clara asked herself.

Thomas handed her the book. Clara looked at the book that was called; The adventures of the doctor. Clara turned the book over to its back and read the back; _Follow the doctor and his companion through space and time in the epic adventures of the doctor, _Clara read.

Clara looked up to Thomas how stood there looking at her. Why would Thomas give her this book? What was so special about this book? Clara asked herself.

"What's so special about this book?" Clara voiced her thoughts to Thomas.

"Like I said before Clara it's an adventure, that you'll love, I promise." Thomas said

Clara didn't argue anymore "Thank you" is all she said before living the hidden room.

* * *

**Good or bad **

**Leave a Review **

**If you have a any ideas leave me a message.**


End file.
